


Choices

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he'd thought his hardest choices were behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [saracen77](saracen77.livejournal.com) for the Brit-picking and shopping assistance, to [ubiquirk](http://ubiquirk.livejournal.com) for the beta, and to [bambu345](http://bambu345.livjournal.com) for convincing me to stick my toe in the GS100 waters.

Snape scowled at the array of packages on the Sainsbury’s shelf before him. It would not do to choose incorrectly. Hermione would not be pleased.

He at least remembered her preferred brand. That reduced his options. A bit.

They sorted the boxes by color, it seemed. He tried and failed to picture the one she’d had last month.

Sighing, he selected the box that had the widest assortment. It was almost certainly not what she wanted, but at least some of the contents would pacify her.

The clerk winked knowingly as she rang up the golden box of Lindor Assorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GrangerSnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com) prompt "grocery shopping."


End file.
